


Steep Drop

by DictionaryWrites



Series: Semi-NSFW Meme ficlets [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Semi-NSFW meme — send me a pairing and a number and I’ll write you a ficlet about one leaping into the other’s arms." For Merlin and Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steep Drop

"Merlin, just get  _down!_ " Arthur yells at him, but Merlin is a  _bit_  unsure about just dropping when he can’t use his magic, when Gwaine put him up the tree, perhaps without considering that Merlin mightn’t deal very well with being fifteen feet up a tree.

"Down one branch." Merlin is shaking a lot. He wants to use his magic but there are too many men looking up at him, and the idea of dropping so far without it is  _too much._

"Come on, Merlin, concentrate on my voice, just one branch." Merlin drops one. He drops a second, and then he loses his grip and he screams, eyes closing tightly as he does his best to reel his magic in tight.

He drops into Arthur’s arms, and he heaves in heavy gasps as Arthur looks at him for a few seconds, eyebrows raised and expression unimpressed. 

"Done being a damsel in distress, then?" Arthur asks dryly.

"Depends." Merlin says. "You wanna carry me back to the castle?" Arthur drops him on the floor, and Merlin lets out a grunt, sitting up and shaking his head. "Can’t believe you treat your damsels like this, Arthur!"

"Can’t believe my damsels scream so loudly." Arthur retorts as he walks away, and Merlin chuckles to himself before getting up to follow. 


End file.
